


Sweet Christmas

by mysticrosemage



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Mentions of Howling Commandos - Freeform, Romance, Steggy - Freeform, Steggy Fan Events Secret Santa 2020, Steve/Peggy - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, mentions of Angie, mentions of Bucky - Freeform, mentions of Howard Stark - Freeform, mentions of Jarvis and Ana - Freeform, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticrosemage/pseuds/mysticrosemage
Summary: Steve gives Peggy a special Christmas present.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Sweet Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steverogersandpeggycarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverogersandpeggycarter/gifts).



**Title:** Sweet Christmas.  
**Fandom:** MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe).  
**Genre:** Romance.  
**Character(s)/Ship(s):** Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter, Steggy ship, Steggy children, mentions of the Howling Commandos, Jack Thompson from Agent Carter, Howard Stark, and Mr, and Mrs. Jarvis.  
**Spoilers:** Avengers: Endgame.  
**Word Count:** 1,181.  
**Status:** Complete.  
**Summary:** Steve has a special present for Peggy this Christmas. Tooth-rotting fluff ahead.  
**Dedication:** To @steverogersandpeggycarter for the @steggyfanevents Secret Santa 2020.  
**Warnings:** None.

**Sweet Christmas**

“Steve! Would you hurry up? The party is going to start in twenty minutes!” Peggy called up the stairs.

“I’m almost ready!” he promised.

She rolled her eyes and held in a sigh. He was always like this. Especially at Christmas. Couldn’t get him on time for anything. Oh, sure, he was Captain America and always punctual for punching Nazis and saving POWs, but ask him to be on time for dinner with friends, and it was like pulling teeth out of an angry mule to get him out the door five minutes late.

Not that Peggy was too much better. There had been many nights where she, herself, was late for dinners or shows. At least she wasn’t late for their wedding. Surely, that had to count, right?

“Mummy! Aren’t we going to Aunt Angie’s?” a little four-year-old girl whined. She had blonde hair, tied up into matching pigtails with red ribbons, wearing a cranberry-colored velvet dress with white lace trim, white stockings with black Mary-Jane shoes. She was fidgeting impatiently, shifting her weight from foot to foot while waiting on her father.

“Yes, sweetie, we are. Just...go watch Michael, please?” she requested her daughter. She loved Sarah and Michael more than life itself, but out of all the qualities their darling firstborn had to inherit, it was Peggy’s stubbornness.

Sarah rolled her eyes and sighed as well. “Fine,” she grumbled, then turned away, walking over to where Michael was seated on the sofa, dressed in a red onesie, babbling as he played with a teddy bear. She busied herself with tickling her baby brother and quietly talking with him.

At this point, Peggy was losing her patience as well. She purposely marched up the stairs, letting the click of her heels on the wooden stairs echo so Steve could hear her approaching. She paused at the entrance of the hallway, and when Steve didn’t pop out of the bedroom, she sighed and continued walking.

“Steve, come on! We’ve been planning this for weeks, everyone is waiting for us, Sarah and Michael are going to get cranky, now what are you doing??” she demanded as she stood in their doorway.

And there, standing by the bed, was Steve Rogers tangled up with bright red and green ribbons with neatly wrapped presents on the bed. He smiled sheepishly at his wife. God, she looked beautiful. She always did, ever since he first saw her at Camp Lehigh, and now, standing there in the doorway of their bedroom, wearing a dress similar to Sarah’s with a pair of pearl earrings that had been a wedding present from Howard and Maria and her wedding ring… She nearly took his breath away.

“Sorry, Peg, I got...stuck,” he answered her, still smiling.

It was a good thing he was so adorable and loveable, she thought in the back of her mind. “Oh, Steve, for Heaven’s sakes…” she managed to say without laughing as she walked over to him. “We could have wrapped them after the party,” she commented as she slowly began helping him to untangle from the ribbons.

“Well, I thought if we spent the night, this way ‘Santa’ still delivered the presents,” he explained.

“I don’t drink that much,” she argued.

“No, but I thought...well, it’s been a while since we’ve seen everyone,” he countered as he finally was freed from all the Christmas trimmings. “And well, there...maybe some _**special** _presents, too…” he playfully teased, grinning.

Peggy raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” She began looking over the mass of boxes on the bed top. “What did you get our children?” she asked curiously.

“I never said it was for our children,” he vaguely responded.

That caught her interest. She did a doubletake at the super soldier then back to the presents, scanning for something that would obviously be not for the children. Steve noticed, and this time, he panicked, trying to grab the small gold present, but he wasn’t fast enough to stop Peggy.

“Peg…”

“Steve…”

It was a classic Rogers standoff, the kind Howard Stark always teased could start and stop wars.

A smirk tugged at her red lips as she held up the tiny box. “I thought we agreed on no presents…”

“We did, but--"

“Then, what is this?... For Angie?”

”No.”

“James?”

“No.”

“Jarvis?”

“No.”

“Ana?”

“No.”

“Dum-Dum?”

“No.”

“Gabe?”

“Jim?”

“No.” He was starting to sound annoyed, but Peggy wasn’t going to stop until he admitted to it.

“Montgomery?”

“No.”

“Pinky?”

"No."

“Jacques?”

“No.”

“Happy?”

“No.”

“Jack?”

“ _ **No**_.”

“Well, I know it can’t be for Howard. I practically had to arm wrestle you to make you sign the card!”

“ _ **Fine**_!” Steve groaned, exasperated. “I got it for you.” The look in her eyes told him she already knew that. “I know we said no presents this year, and I know our time apart was longer for me than it was for you, but...I feel like I still have a lot to make up for.”

This time, his wife warmly smiled at him. “Steve…” Peggy gently murmured, handing him back the present, her hand moving to cup his cheek. “I won’t lie. After the _Valkyrie_ went down...I thought I lost you. I _**mourned** _you. But that doesn’t matter anymore. What matters is that we have each other now. And we have two beautiful children… There’s nothing to make up for.”

Steve signed silently. “I know,” he murmured back, shutting his eyes for a moment as he leaned into her touch, just focusing on the sensation of her gentle caress. His eyes opened again, and he gazed into hers deeply. “Still, I want you to have this,” he quietly insisted, placing the parcel back into her free hand. “Go on, open it.”

A part of her was going to quietly decline, but curiosity got the best of her, and Peggy did as her husband requested, ripping off the wrapping paper before opening the box to find a familiar object. “Your compass,” she commented, a faint blush almost appearing on her cheeks as she remembered watching the film reel of him with it, and sure enough, she opened it to find the same picture of herself in there, much more worn and faded than when she last saw it.

“You were there through it all with me, Peggy. You always were.”

Normally, Peggy was not the sentimental one between the two, and certainly, Steve was more emotional, but even she found her own eyes welling up with tears. She looked up at him with a smile. “And I always will be,” she promised and leaned up to kiss him. Steve wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss when a voice called down from below.

“Mum! Daddy! Aren’t we going yet?”

The pair pulled away, quietly chuckling. Yes, she was definitely their daughter. “Yes, just a moment, Sarah!” Peggy answered her. “Come along before she decides to hike there in the snow by herself.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve chuckled before packing up the presents and heading down with his wife.

And it was a very merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
